


Fire play

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку «Суо учит курить Мунакату. После бурного яоя».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire play

Воздух тяжелый. Грудную клетку сдавливает, как в тисках, невозможно сделать ни глубокий вдох, ни перевести дыхание. Рейши цепляется за скользкие плечи, чтобы нащупать хоть какую-то связь с реальностью. Шепчет, хрипло и бессвязно, прося и приказывая одновременно. Суо не обращает на его метания никакого внимания. Горячечное бормотание и тихие стоны только распаляют, так, что кончики пальцев покалывает.  
Он гладит ими выпирающие дуги ребер, не отвлекаясь от увлеченного вылизывания подставленной шеи, чувствуя, как под языком бешено колотится пульс. И не считает нужным сдерживаться, щедро рассыпая на коже хаотичный узор из красных пятнышек. Губами обхватывает кадык, чуть сдавливая и, наконец, отстраняется, чтобы внимательно посмотреть в глаза. Шепчет в приоткрытый в немом стоне рот:  
\- Еще?  
Голос у него еще более низкий, чем обычно, Рейши от него в дрожь бросает. Он ухватывает рыжую бестию за загривок, притягивает к себе, увлекая в жадный, нетерпеливый поцелуй. Охает, когда рот обжигает будто настоящим пламенем. Боли нет. Есть Красный Король, улыбающийся ему сумасшедшей улыбкой.  
Суо прикрывает глаза и демонстративно выдыхает несколько алых язычков огня. Мунаката очень хочет поведать ему, что он позер, но собственный голос срывается, когда Суо вновь склоняется над ним и ведет единым движением косую дорожку от ямки пупка к ключицам. Оставляемый влажный след почти сразу высыхает, слизываемый горячим пламенем. Мунакату выгибает дугой, так хочется, чтоб прикосновение не заканчивалось.  
А Микото дразнится, играя, как кошка с мышкой. Пурпурные язычки пламени срываются с кончиков пальцев, с ладоней. Нервные окончания заходятся в эйфории там, где касаются эти руки. Горячий воздух высушивает взмокшие прядки волос у виска. Суо облизывает ушную раковину, вбирает в рот мочку, посасывает, сводя с ума издаваемыми звуками.  
Когда терпеть становится уже совсем не под силу, Рейши сам сгребает в горсти жесткие вихры. Замирает на секунду, когда Суо вновь выдыхает облачко пламени, жаром обдающее напрягшиеся мышцы живота. И все-таки тянет вниз.  
Довольное фырканье - последнее, что он слышит прежде, чем огонь выжигает ему последние остатки способности соображать.

\- Псих... - качает головой Рейши, все еще не в силах поверить в выходку Суо. И в собственное решение ему в этом потворствовать.  
В конце концов, их умения до сих пор оставались малоизученными, и даже думать не хотелось об ожидавших его перспективах, случись Суо не совладать со своей силой. А уж с контролем у того всегда имелись свои разногласия...  
Вопреки обыкновению, тело не ломит сладкой негой, напротив - все еще потряхивает от возбуждения. Спокойствие Микото, невозмутимо выдыхающего дымные колечки в открытое окно, раздражает. А периодически обращенные к нему хитрые улыбки - просто бесят.  
Мунаката оборачивает вокруг бедер простыню и решительно поднимается.  
Когда он ловко выхватывает из пальцев сигарету и сразу глубоко затягивается, Микото только скептично приподнимает брови. Сдавленный кашель не заставляет себя ждать. Суо пережидает приступ и череду весьма нелестных эпитетов в адрес гадости, которой он себя травит, и ловит чужую руку за запястье, поднося к губам. Затягивается сам. А затем притягивает не сопротивляющегося от удивления Рейши к себе, выдыхает тонкую струйку дыма в приоткрытые губы и запечатывает поцелуем.

_s Remira, 24/01/13_


End file.
